


Convicted by a Bra

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "Hey Lily, did you leave your bra in my dorm?”�How that one sentence brought everyone's favorite couple together once and for all.





	Convicted by a Bra

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Author's Note:**  Just something that popped into my head after a perfectly fluffy day.  Read/Review. 

There are some days when you just know that someone has been talking about you thirty seconds before you walk up to them.

            For Lily Evans, it was undoubtedly one of those mornings.

            And to those who know and love Lily, this did not sit well with her.

            Not at all.

            Lily was a creature of habit.  She woke up precisely at six thirty every morning, took a shower, prepared her occasionally untamable red locks into a semblance of order (often times pulling it back into a McGonagall-Gone-Wild-esque bun), and then dressed in her always pristine Hogwarts uniform.

            She did not like things out of order.  Oh yes, from the time she woke up each morning until the moment she fell asleep at night, she was on schedule.

            There were no questions asked.

            That is, until Monday morning.

            “Hey Lily, did you leave your bra in my dorm?”

            For those less insightful, that would be the question that threw off Lily Evan’s rigid schedule.

            The asker was naturally James Potter.

            And at that question, the rumor mill began to buzz.  Although buzz is an understatement.  After all, this was Hogwarts, and this is Lily-formerly-known-as-the-“I will-hate-James-Potter-until-the-day-he-dies-Evans.”

            The rumor mill exploded.  The noise that ensued at his question could not have been louder if it was the atomic bomb on Hiroshima.

            Needless to say, Lily’s face turned tomato red.

            “What did you ask me?” her voice was dry, with a quiet undertone of panic.

            “I said did you leave your-“James started, a bit louder.

            “I heard you, I just can’t believe that you’d ask me that in front of the entire table!”

            “What, you didn’t want anyone to know we were sleeping together?”

            “And you did?”

            “Lily, I’m a guy.  When I get laid, I like to announce it for all to hear.  If you don’t mind, I think Snapey-Poo missed the news, I’ll just inform him so it’s all out in the open-“

            “James your insufferable!  Of course I didn’t tell anyone!  Why on earth would I?  It was just a casual thing and it’s over, done, finished!”

            But for the first time since the night before, James smile disappeared.  He didn’t ruffle his hair in the windswept way that he found the female species seemed to think so attractive, nor did he make any leering comment.

            In fact, he look quite a bit like a goldfish.

            A very cute goldfish.

            “You mean you didn’t feel anything last night?”

            “Well of course I felt **somethings** , but I thought you were the king of wham-bam-thank you ma’am.  You can’t go changing characters on me now.  We agreed-“

            But James was not listening.  He had waited four years for the time of day from Lily Evans, and now that he had it, he wasn’t about to dismiss it lightly.

            And in an act of rash stupidity, he grabbed her face and pressed his lips against her with a bone crushing force.

            Hogwarts waited with a baited breath.

            Yes, any second now she would slap him, call him a prick, and probably poor her juice on his head.

            But it never came.  The two remained there, in an embrace that seemed strangely natural.  And in that moment, it seemed as though a collective sigh was released.  It just felt better this way.

            And when they finally pulled apart, it seemed that Lily Evan’s was back to business.

            “Why yes James, I believe I did leave my bra in your dorm.  I will retrieve it tonight, if you’re going to be around.”

 


End file.
